Up The Ante
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Hermione and George are involved in a Gryffindor challenge of wits. Who will come out on top?


_Up The Ante by WeasleyForMe_

_Hermione and George are involved in a Gryffindor challenge of wits. Who will come out on top? Please review!_

It had been snowing steadily for days, and almost everyone in Hogwarts castle had cabin fever. It was Saturday afternoon, and the entirety of Gryffindor House was gathered in their common room with nothing to do. They weren't allowed outside, because the snow was too deep. They weren't allowed on the astronomy tower, because it was covered in ice. They weren't allowed to annoy the teachers, because the teachers were just as bored as the students. They were all stuck in Gryffindor tower, and there was almost nothing to do.

Hermione, unlike the rest of her housemates, was the only one in the common room actually doing schoolwork. But this was easier said than done, because it was difficult to work while everyone else complained.

Suddenly there was a large increase in volume in the room. Just as Hermione was about to flex her Prefect muscles, she heard Lee Jordan make an announcement.

"Ladies of Gryffindor, we propose a challenge! We will choose our most capable male to go against your most capable female in a competition of wits. First one to sneak down to the dungeons and steal something from Snape's office wins."

The common room got louder. Just as Hermione was gathering her books and heading for her dorm room, most of the girls started to call her back.

"Hermione! Get Hermione! She's definitely the wittiest girl in Gryffindor!"

"Hermione can beat any of these guys!"

"Where is Hermione Granger? She's really smart!"

Ginny grabbed her and pulled her back into the group. "You have to do this, 'Mione! You can totally win this."

"Um, thanks… that's really sweet of you, but I'd prefer to stay here like we were told. Snape will kill us if we get caught," Hermione replied sheepishly.

Lee's voice took over the room once again. "We already chose one guy that we _know_ will win. Who is his opponent going to be?"

Ginny huffed and crossed her arms. "We wanted Hermione to do it, but she won't."

"What's this I hear? The almighty Hermione Granger won't go against little old me?" asked none other than George Weasley. "I guess my reputation precedes me."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Are you serious, George? They all chose you? You boys must be dumber than I thought," she announced to the room.

Most of the room was hooting and hollering from her comments. George flushed a slight shade of pink as he thought, _"Wow, Granger has more guts than I thought! And she's kinda cute when she's mad at me!"_

Finally, after the crowd calmed down, George said, "Those are some big words coming from a little girl like you, Hermione."

Hermione thought for a moment and said out loud, "Well, you are nothing more than an overgrown prankster. _If_ I were to agree to this challenge, I doubt you'd have enough tact to make it to the end of the hallway." Hermione was shocked that he had the ability to make a Weasley twin blush! "_Gods, George is really cute! He looks like Ron with all of the immaturity removed."_

"Actually, if you accept, I'm sure I'll be able to show you a trick or two," George said with a wink.

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. This was a very good chance to prove that she wasn't just a bookworm. She was fun, too. And she could prove it now.

"Ok, I agree."

"Excellent," said George with a smile as Fred slapped him on the back and everyone cheered.

"Quiet down everyone! We need to come up with some guidelines," yelled Lee. "I propose we make this a simple battle of wits. No magic can be used to harm each other. First one who gets into Snape's office, takes something that can only be found in there, and brings it back to this room is the winner."

"I'll agree with those rules," said Hermione.

"Actually, what do you say we _up the ante_? Unless of course you've changed your mind about my _abilities_," George replied with another wink as he shook his read hair out of his eyes.

He was really making Hermione's blood boil. There was no way she could let him get away with this. She was absolutely sure she could lead the ladies to a victory.

"Fine, Weasley. What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"If I win, you can do all of my Charms homework for a month. How's that, Granger?"

Hermione edged a bit closer to George. "That sounds terrific, because you won't win. So when this is all over, _you_ can carry my books back from the library each day for a month. I usually check out between ten and fifteen."

Now George sidled closer to Hermione. "That's just fine by me. And _if_ you win, I'll bow down to you every time I pass you in the hall," he said as he looked down into Hermione's determined face. He figured that might be a good way to test the waters and see if she liked him. It always helped to butter a girl up, before making a move.

The inhabitants of the common room waited with baited breath as Hermione closed the distance between her and George until their noses were nearly touching. She realized that she put herself right into snogging range, and then that was about all she could think about. "If you win, I'll… I will… um… I'll snog you in the Great Hall!"

Hermione almost panicked. Did she really just say that to George?!

Without changing their position, George tilted his head a bit and smiled. "Well, you've certainly given me even more incentive to kick your arse." Hermione was blushing furiously, but refused to back down.

"It's a deal," she said as they shook hands. "I look forward to you bowing down to me and hauling my books all over the castle."

"Hmm… and I'm looking forward to a hot kiss in front of the entire school. Pucker up, Hermione!" George said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"If you are both ready, I'll count down," said Lee. "Ready? Three…two…one…GO!"

With that, Hermione and George both bolted for the portrait that was the only way to exit the common room. They tried to squeeze through at the same time by cramming their bodies together.

"Ladies first," George said as he shoved Hermione through ahead of him.

"Oh, thank you, kind sir," Hermione replied sarcastically.

They were sprinting down a flight of stairs elbow to elbow, as quietly as they could. Suddenly, George pulled Hermione toward him, and her momentum shoved them both against the wall.

"Hermione, what do you say we give into distraction and stop pretending," said George as he looked down into her eyes. "I like you; you like me… let the others just sweat up there for awhile before they know who wins… I did promise I'd show you a few tricks…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled away. It almost looked like George was being sincere. "George, if you are being serious, there is always time to be distracted later. I need to win!"

With that, Hermione took off down the rest of the stairs toward the dungeons.

"I _was_ being serious. I like you!!" George called after her as she disappeared down the dungeon corridor.

Hermione snorted to herself. There was no way he was being serious. It wasn't possible. George just wanted to win this contest so he could show off to everyone. He only wanted her off balance she he could take the lead. A small part of her mind considered his offer. It was difficult to admit, but Hermione hoped he really was interested in something distracting.

As she rounded the last corner to Snape's office door, George was catching up to her. She opened the door silently and peered inside. Snape wasn't there. She squeezed herself into the small room, and began to look for an item to take. There, she would take a piece of Professor Snape's self-dictating, green chalk. That would prove she was really in here.

As she was running back out the door, George was on his way in. He touched her hand.

"I was serious, Hermione. I like you. Just think about it, alright?" he said as he grabbed a jar of something slimy and greenish.

Hermione was having a difficult time concentrating on making it back to Gryffindor tower without getting caught. Maybe she did want to give George a chance. Actually, she really wanted to give him a chance. She wasn't sure where he was, but she was pretty sure she was in the lead as she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Then she saw George standing there, waiting for her.

"How…did you…get here so…fast?" Hermione asked completely out of breath.

"Well instead of running like you, I just took a secret passageway. I've been waiting for you. I'll let you win, Hermione. Go on in, and think about what I said," George told her as he opened the portrait for her.

Hermione made up her mind. "Actually, I think I'd prefer it if you won," she said as she shoved him through the portrait hole. He looked back at her as he fell into the room. A smile broke out on each of their faces as all the Gryffindor boys cheered for George.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening at dinner, it was obvious that everyone had been stuck inside too long. Professor Flitwick was talking erratically to Professor Sprout who looked like she was in a daze. The Slytherins were subdued, and the Ravenclaws were high-strung. Nobody seemed to notice Hermione Granger stand up, walk around the Gryffindor table and tap George Weasley on the shoulder. Nobody seemed to notice him turn and wink at her. Only a few people heard her say, "I've given some thought to being distracted by you, and I'd like to give it a try. But first, I have a bet to uphold."

Nearly everyone noticed George turn around in his seat and smirk at Hermione. And absolutely everyone in the Great Hall saw Hermione bend down and snog the living daylights out of him.

------------------------

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
